


Alistair Thought to Himself

by NintendoWiierdo



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alistair has thoughts, And he is thinking them, Dragon Age - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, My First Work in This Fandom, Oneshot, Plot Spoilers, Warden Alistair, brief mentions of sex, but its still PG13, reflections, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoWiierdo/pseuds/NintendoWiierdo
Summary: A series of reflections from Alistair about his fellow Warden throughout the game, as he slowly falls in love with her.





	Alistair Thought to Himself

There was a pain behind her eyes, Alistair thought to himself, as he watched this newest recruit talk to Duncan. She would stride around camp with her Mabari close at her heels, radiating confidence as if she owned the place. She looked far more comfortable than any other soldier or commander there, as if she were at home. He didn't know much about how Duncan had found her. He tried to question the man about it on more than one occasion but he was evasive, as always. He only knew she was a Cousland when it was let slip on their first meeting.

*

She really was beautiful, Alistair thought to himself, as he sat by the campfire waiting for her to return from the Dalish. In his hands, he held a rose. It was dried now, but the petals were still that brilliant red. Rare and beautiful... She still had that pain in her eyes, but it was better hidden now. She smiled with her companions, was fierce on the battlefield, but when she thought nobody was looking she just looked so... lonely. He still didn't know much about her life before the Wardens, either, despite having opened up to her about his life. All he knew was she had a brother that she wanted to find, though in secret Alistair thought he must have died at Ostagar. He'd never say that to her, though.

*

I think I love her, Alistair thought to himself, as he lay by her side; sweaty and sated. There was a comfortable silence over the pair as they lay in each other’s embrace, and in that moment it felt like nothing outside of their tent existed. No blight, no Loghain, no darkspawn. Everything that really mattered was right there with him. Rationally, of course he knew that they couldn't hide in that tent and wait for the world to pass them by, but he knew that when the time came and they had to fight once more, he would be ready. He would protect this beautiful, rare thing with everything he had. He pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek as he marvelled over the fact he could hold his entire world in his arms.

*

She must be insane, Alistair thought to himself, as he stood leaning against the bed frame, arms crossed across his chest. Wherever the pain in her eyes was, it wasn't visible today. All he saw was a pleading desperation, a stark contrast to the even, calm words she spoke. He supposed it must be a noble thing, always being able to put on a mask like that. Almost nobody called her a Lady any more, but Alistair thought she'd always have it in her blood. However much he worried for her mental stability, he agreed to her request. She had asked if he trusted her, and he really did. He trusted her more than he trusted himself, sometimes. Off to sleep with Morrigan, then...

*

I love her more than anything, Alistair thought to himself, as time seemed to slow. She ran towards the great beast that had hounded their every thought and dream for months on end, and he found himself unable to move. She jumped up, and the blade she carried was shoved into the creatures jaw. A shock-wave carried her into the air, and flung her against the stone floor. Then, there was silence. The beast was dead, his love wasn't moving; everything stopped. He was by her side before he knew he was running, cradling her in his arms, pleading to his Maker for her to wake up.The Maker heard him. There was no pain in her eyes in that moment as they flickered open and found his own, just relief. Their kiss was more heartfelt than even their first, and the tears that fell more bitter and beautiful than any before. He didn't know what his future held, but in that moment, nothing else mattered. It was over. They had won.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was the first work I've posted in this fandom, and actually the first thing I've written in this style so feel free to tell me if it's awful haha. I just love Alistair so much, hes such a babe, and I enjoy writing little things like this... Yeah, idk xD. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it? Yeah... ^-^


End file.
